Laront's Return
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: An old and very dangerous enemy returns threatening the people on earth! Warning M/M slash Mac/Adam Derek/Spencer and Greg/Nick and it is a romance as well also this is a cross over with CSI, CSI NY, Criminal Minds and NCIS hope you enjoy
1. Prelude

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan 

**A/N:** I do not own CSI NY, Criminal Minds, CSI or NCIS except Kiera my own Character.

**Description:** An old and very dangerous enemy returns threatening the people earth!

Deep in the heart of the northern jungle two explorers made their way through the jungle slicing branches as they go. One was a young man somewhere between the ages of 25 to 35 and the other was his wife she was somewhere around 28 they were both archeologists and both craved adventure. As they made their way through they came upon a clearing and in that clearing stood a medium built temple with a very large built palace that took up almost most of the island. They stood amazed at what they saw, the wife snapped out of her shockend state and walked towards the temple the husband grabbed her arm stopping her in her place she turned to him.

"Babe hold on now ok?" He said she just looked at him.

"Honey we can't stop this has to be the best discovery ever we need to investigate further" She replied

the husband just looked at his wife he then looked over at the temple he sighed and released her arm knowing that what she say's was the truth. If they didn't explore the temple now and gather as much info and artifacts from the place they might not get the chance to in the future, so with a nod they both started foreword, but as soon as they reached half way a blinding light halted them until the light disappeared and standing there blocking their view and way was a woman with long silver hair that reached down to her ankles part put up in a bun, with a halter top shirt and mini-skirt with a long flayer hanging down giving her the slave princess Leah look, a mouth guard around her mouth along with cufflinks around her arm and wrist, boots that go up to her knees and a staff in her hands blocking the couple from going any further. The wife was the first to snap out of her shocked state as he slowly approached the woman.

"Excuse me can we get by please?" She asked politely the woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but no trespassers are allowed to step foot inside this temple" The woman stated.

"Miss my name is Ashley Bryant and this is my husband Andrew Bryant we are archeologists and we are here to discover artifacts that could help with future studies" Ashley said the woman once again shook her head.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to enter! I am Lanora the guardian of this temple, I was assigned by the Queen herself to guard it and that's what I plan on doing, even if it means killing you in order to do so" Lanora said she moved her staff so she could stand in a ready to fight stance until she was caught off guard when someone hit her on the side of her head knocking her out cold. Andrew tossed the wood down on the ground and grabbed his wife's hand and ran into the temple.

"Why did you do that Andrew? She was only doing her job!" Ashley said annoyed.

"And we are only doing ours now come on! The sooner we get this done the sooner we can get the hell out of here" Andrew retorted,

they made their way through the temple and came upon the room where a statue of a woman stood beside her are four children one on each side of her, her face looking down sadly at them. Ashley walked over to the statue where the engravings were she looked at them in amazement as her husband came walking up beside her she looked at him then back at the statue she began reading it.

"Here lies Laranna Queen of the Elemental Island! This statue represents her greatest sacrifice as she was force to give up her four children after they were killed and her land and people were distoryed in the great battle against Laront the lord of evil" Ashley read she looked up at the woman then to her husband "That poor woman I would hate to have to give up my children because of some jerk"

"I know" Andrew said he looked over at his left and saw an object sticking out of the wall he walked over to it "Hey honey look at this" Ashley looked over at him then to the object.

"Well? Aren't you going to try and pull it out?" Ashley asked he nodded grabbed a hold of the object and started to pull after a few tugs he managed to get it out they turned to a "NO! Don't" yell and saw Lanora standing there with a fear written all over her face, suddenly the temple began to shake and a great flash of light blinded them for a brief moment and when they uncovered their face's both Ashley and Andrew saw a man standing there his eyes were golden honey, his hair long and red like the fire he was built with muscles and he had an evil smile.

"Who freed me from my prison?" he asked Andrew raised his hand "I thank thee young man" he turned when he caught sight of Lanora "Ah Lanora guardian of my temple and personal protector of the Queen, tell me is she still alive?"

Lanora was frozen with fear then managed to snap out of it and shook her head "No she died trying to undo what you've done"

"What about her children? The three prince's and the princess are they still alive?" he asked. Lanora had to think of a lie so he wouldn't know.

"No they are dead" Lanora stated hatefully he just laughed.

"Oh Lanora you cannot lie to me I will find out the truth" He said and with that he grabbed her head and began reading her mind he grinned when he found what he was looking for. "So they _are_ still alive and living different lives then what they were born with" he released her "I will find the children and I will kill them" with that he disappeared

Lanora quickly shook her head then turned to the couple sitting there on the ground "What have you done?" she growled.

"I-I don't know" Ashley said.

"You have just unleashed a great evil" Lanora shouted "I told you _not_ to come in here and yet you did anyway and now you have released the evil that rested here, I have been guarding this temple for half a century after our beloved Queen gave her life to seal him away and now only her four children can return him to his resting place" Lanora growled out angrily and with that she grabbed the two and disappeared the first stop the eldest prince the prince of the sky.

Tbc...


	2. Lanora's Warning

**Lanora's Warning**

Derek sat at his desk going through some papers, the team didn't have a case and it was a slow day anyway and to make things even better it was a Friday. He and Reid had the weekend all to themselves to do whatever they wanted and he couldn't wait to spend it with his husband. He had gotten half way through the file he had in his hand when suddenly the whole BAU office stopped, even his friends, husband and even the director who came walking out of her office stood stunned. Derek looked over to where everyone was looking and saw a woman standing in the middle of the office staring him down, he immediately recognized her as she walked up to him with a man and his wife on either side.

Derek watched her as she approached him and stop "Lanora what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be on the Element Island guarding the temple?" Derek asked crossing his arms. Lanora looked at him then knelt down on her knee and bowed her head Derek quickly told her to get up "Lanora get up your..."

"Yes I know where I am your highness, but there are more important things right now then your secret I am afraid to tell you that Laront has been released" Lanora stated as she looked up.

Derek stood silent for a moment all color drained from his face "What? How did this happen?" Derek demanded Lanora stood up.

"These too stepped into the temple and this _moron _here pulled the staff out of the wall" Lanora stated pulling the man foreword

"Lanora go and find Kiera, Greg and Adam let them know what has happened and I will deal with these two idiots" Derek ordered.

"Yes my prince right away" Lanora stated with a bow and disappeared Derek turned to the two standing there.

"Do you have _any_ idea of what you have done?" Derek asked.

"Ok so a guy escaped it's no big deal man relax" Andrew stated. Derek looked at him with fire in his eyes.

"No big deal? You have violated the sacred temple releasing the evil war lord known as Laront! You were told not to enter and yet you did anyway, you have put us all in jeopardy and now it's up to us to deal with your idiotic mistake" Derek growled out.

"Ok now you listen here we..." Andrew began he was getting angry himself

"SILENCE!" Derek shouted he immediately shut up "Sit down and don't move" Andrew and his wife did what they were told.

"Derek?" the voice asked Derek closed his eyes and breathed slowly he turned his head, he opened his eyes and came eye to eye with Reid. "Derek? What's going on and don't lie to me I want the truth! What secret did you hide from me?" Reid asked crossing his arms

Derek shook his head and sighed he looked up and saw everyone staring at him in curiosity so with a sigh he began explaining "Half a century ago I myself along with Greg, Adam and Kiera were born on an island called the Element Island! We learned to harness the elements of fire, air, water and earth so we could use them to live long and happily. Our mother her name was Laranna and she was the Queen of the island, she ruled with grace and kept us at peace until that fateful day when Laront attacked he destroyed everything and everyone in site with one single swipe and killed us in the process our mother in her grieving state sealed the evil king away and with her last breath gave us another chance to live and so we were reborn in this time. Lanora who had been our guardian at the time of our birth to when I was 5 stayed behind to guard the temple where not only does our mother rest, but where the war lord was sealed away until this idiot released him. I remember because the moment we turned 18 we had gotten our memories back from that day and every now and then I can still see my mother and although I was born in Chicago and Fran is my mother Laranna is..or was my mother too" Derek said Reid stared at him in shock he uncrossed his arms, but continued to stare at him.

He finally spoke "So if your first birth mother was the Queen that makes you a prince"

"Well yes, but since she is dead and I am married that actually makes me the king" Derek said to him.

"Derek why didn't you ever tell me this? Why did you feel the need to keep this from me? I mean I am your husband your not suppose to keep secrets from each other I don't understand why?" Reid asked he was hurt and angry. Derek got up and walked up to him taking his face into his palms he stroked his cheek softly while he spoke gently.

"Because I was afraid that if Laront ever escaped in which he has, he could use you against me if he ever found out about you that's why I never said anything. Spencer I love you to much to let anything happen to you that's why I kept that from you to protect you" Derek told him Reid sighed and grabbed Derek's hands with his own

"Derek I can understand why you did it, if this Laront guy is as evil as you say then I understand, but in the future don't keep secrets like this from me ever again ok?" Reid said Derek nodded. "Promise me Derek you must promise me"

"I promise baby I will never keep another secret like this from you ever again I swear it" Derek said true Reid smiled and nodded.

"Thank you"

Derek could only hope that Lanora gets to Greg, Adam and Kiera before it's too late.

Tbc...

**I know these chapters are short, but I wanna make sure they last long :) I hope you enjoy this story.**


	3. Kiera

**Kiera**

This was one hell of a case the NCIS team had, not only where they trying to find the person responsible for the death of Petty Officer Michelle Johnson they were beginning to get on edge. They had no leads and no evidence to help with this case and not even Abby could come up with anything and that's saying something considering she was a great forensic scientist. The team strolled into the bullpen after having returning from the crime scene and sat down, just as Gibbs came strolling in with a coffee in hand all four agents stood up.

"What do we have?" Gibbs asked.

"Well we know Petty officer Johnson was at a club the night she was murdered, but no one saw her enter or leave with anyone" Ziva said.

"I interviewed neighbors and friends who new her and none of them says she has any enemies or why anyone would want to kill her" Kiera stated.

"There has to be something! I want this guy found" Gibbs said they nodded.

"We do to boss" MaGee said.

"Abby hasn't found anything?" Kiera asked they shook their heads.

"Nope" Dinozzo stated

they shook their heads and signed with frustration and sat down they were going to go through the petty officer's records and see if they could come up with anything. They were also going to contact her family as well they could only hope that they will be able to tell them something, then maybe they'll have something to go on. Kiera grabbed her drink and threw it into the trash ben then she reached down to her bottom drawer to take out the necklace she always wears after coming back from the crime scene when she found she couldn't open it. Kiera was confused as to why it wouldn't open so she tried pulling harder and harder that's when she heard a snort of laughter she instantly looked up and caught Dinozzo looking away trying to hold in his laughter, Kiera stared at him then got up.

"Dinozzo what did you do to my drawer?" Kiera asked with a growl.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Dinozzo stated innocently Kiera stood up quickly and stormed over to Dinozzo she slammed her hands on his desk and stared him deep into his eyes.

"He super-glued your drawer shut" Ziva said.

"Ziva! You trader" Dinozzo said sticking out his tongue.

"You super-glued my desk drawer shut? Dinozzo what is the matter with you? Open my drawer and I mean do it now" Kiera yelled out she was angry to say the least.

"Kiera relax it was all a joke" Dinozzo stated he gulped when he saw her eyes. "Kiera? Um...help?"

"Oh no Dinozzo you got yourself into this mess you get yourself out of it" Gibbs said looking up

"Gosh damnit Dinozzo open my damn drawer NOW!" Kiera yelled once again.

"Ok ok Kiera calm down sheesh I will open it..." Dinozzo started then trailed off once he looked behind Kiera "Wow what a babe"

Kiera looked at him funny for a moment the scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion "Who are you talking about Dinozzo?" Kiera asked.

"The babe behind you" Dinozzo stated pointing behind Kiera she looked over at MaGee who was looking in the same direction she then turned her head to look behind her and was surprised to see Lanora standing there.

"Lanora! What are you doing here?" Kiera asked standing up Lanora knelt down on one knee just as she had with Derek.

"I've come to warn you princess that Laront is free" Lanora said Kiera gasped

"Free? But how?" Kiera asked.

"Two archeologists entered the temple took the staff that held him in his prison out of the wall releasing him once again" Lanora explained.

"You are the guardian, you were suppose to stop them from doing just that why didn't you?" Kiera asked crossing her arms.

"I tried princess really I did I told them they were not welcomed and that I would do whatever it took to keep them from entering, but just as I was about to attack the man hit me in the head knocking me out and when I came to they were already in the temple and the guy had the staff in his hand" Lanora stated fearfully she was afraid she was going to get punished for it. With a sigh Kiera unfolded her arms and nodded.

"Alright Lanora I believe you! I suppose Derek told you to warn us about it?" Kiera asked Lanora nodded.

"Ok go and warn Greg and Adam then go back to Derek and tell him we will be on stand by shall we be needed" Kiera told her she nodded got up and with a flash she was gone.

Kiera stared at the spot for a moment then turned to Dinozzo, he stared at her and was about to speak when she marched over to him grabbed his ear and dragged him to her desk, she pointed to the drawer he had glued shut and he new what she wanted him to do so he bent down and pulled at the drawer until it finally gave, Kiera then walked over to her desk reached into her bottom drawer and brought out her necklace and placed it on her neck.

"Don't you _ever_ glue my drawer shut again" Kiera growled out as she turned to Dinozzo he gulped and nodded returning to his desk he didn't look up at Kiera for a while.

Kiera couldn't believe what she had heard, she never thought that Laront would ever escape..oh hell who was she kidding? He had the feeling he was going to, but hoped he wouldn't. With a sigh she sat down she could tell her teammates were wanting to know, but she just didn't feel like explaining right now she gave them that look and neither one of the agents pushed her not even Gibbs. Kiera smiled gratefully at them then looked back down she could only hope that Lanora will get to her brothers in time because she didn't want to think what could happen.

Tbc.


	4. Adam

**Adam**

The sun was high above the NYC sky as the CSI team were getting ready to take on the day, they have been on the same case for about 3 days and they felt like they were getting closer and closer to the killer, evidence was found after searching closely and so it was only a matter of time before they caught him or her. Adam had gotten up from his seat after getting the results back, he went to find Jo, but when he couldn't find her anywhere he looked for Danny, Lindsey or Hawkes. When he couldn't find either one he went in search for his husband and found him inside his office so he walked in smiling at him he could tell he was tense and a little on edge. Mac was looking through his file when his door opened he looked up to who it was and smiled at Adam he could always count on him to bring a smile to his face whenever he was gloomy one of many reasons he fell in love with him in the first place and another reason why he married him, he loved him so very much.

"Hey Mac you look tense you ok?" Adam asked Mac just sighed tossing the file on the desk.

"Yeah I will be, it's just this case is beginning to frustrate me. I mean we've had this case for 3 days now and while I feel like we are closer to catching the killer, I also feel as if we are further away as well. Who could do something like this? And to a kid none the less" Mac stated with a grunt Adam smiled softly at him then walked around he placed his hands on his shoulders and began messaging them. It felt so good to Mac that he couldn't help, but groan.

"Wow Mac you really are tight from stress! You should relax every once and a while" Adam whispered into his ear making him shudder.

"Adam..." Mac warned.

"What?" Adam asked innocently.

"If you don't cut that out I will not be held accountable for my actions" Mac said Adam just smirked and continued, but started harder and deeper into his skin.

Mac couldn't help, but let out another groan because it just felt to good and Adam was _not_ going to stop. Something inside Mac snapped he launched out of his chair, walked over to his door closing it he locked it he then turned the blinds up closing them off from view all though out his office even the ones by the window, he then turned around and marched over to Adam he grabbed his lover by the shirt and pulled him into a hard deep kiss in which he melted right into. Mac tugged at Adam's shirt pulling it off, he then pulled his own shirt off leaving them both shirtless he then tugged at Adam's pants pulling them along with his boxers down to his knees he turned him around bending him over his desk he unzipped his pants which was enough to gain access to his cock bringing it out he was already hard from the message Adam had given him, he reached into Adam's pants pocket and brought out the package of lube that was in there making him turn his head.

"How did you know?" Adam asked his voice was shaky.

"I just know you my love" Mac replied.

He knelt down after spreading his cheeks he lapped his hole causing Adam to gasp out quietly and to grip the desk hard. Mac loved it when he got like this so he flattened his tongue and began to loosen his husband up for him to take him in. in Mac's opinion this is exactly what they needed right now a way to relieve stress. After a few moments of probing Adam with his tongue he stood up, reached for the package tearing the rapper opened he coated himself with the lube he then grabbed his hips and pushed his way in not stopping until he reached the end. After he was fully stated he began thrusting into him and Adam had to bite his lip to keep from crying out in perfection. Mac didn't have a problem with keeping quiet because after all he was a marine at one time and he was trained to stay quiet when in hiding and that's what he was thinking about, his thrusts sped up as Adam held on to the desk causing it to move with every thrust.

"Good gosh Adam you are so fucking tight" Mac panted quietly as he sped his thrusts up even more. He grabbed Adam by the shoulders and brought him up making him circle his arm around Mac's neck as he fucked him hard.

"Oh fuck...Mac please" Adam begged quietly he too didn't have any problems with being quiet.

When it came to sex he was very vocal in bed, but when it came to sex at work he could be as quiet as a mouse. Mac smiled at his lover he new he was getting close by the begging in his voice so he reached around taking is cock into his hands he stroked him in time with his thrusts and it wasn't long before Adam reached his climax first, Mac followed soon after. Adam slumped to the desk in exhaustion, Mac was breathing heavily as he leaned over his spent lover. After a few moments of resting he cleaned them both up then opened the blinds after getting dressed by the window looking out, after lighting a couple of scented oil candles to get rid of the smell of sex Mac walked over to the door unlocked it turned the blinds down and walked over to sit with Adam as he explained the evidence he found and analyzed. 5 minutes into discussing the paper there was a knock at the door they looked up and found the whole team standing there.

"Why do you have scented oil candles lit?" Jo asked.

"I brought them because I have always heard they helped you relax and I figured Mac could use a good relaxation" Adam told her.

"Mmmhmm right...or you just had sex and wanted to get rid of the smell" Jo stated with a tease both Mac and Adam turned bright red "aha I new it...relax guys it's ok" Jo laughed "After all with a case like this I don't blame you two for wanting to release stress hell I know I would" they all just laughed both Mac and Adam nodded with a smile.

"Oh and by the way Adam some woman is looking for you" Danny said Mac looked at him then to Adam who in turn shrugged in confusion.

"Who was it?" Adam asked.

"Dunno she was wondering the lab and when I asked her if I could help her in anyway she shook her head no that she was only looking for Adam Ross so I turned and left"

Adam stared at him for a moment he then opened his mouth to proceed to get information about this mysterious woman who had asked for him when she came walking in pushing passed Danny and Hawkes. Adam was shocked to see who it was and so was Mac, apparently Adam had told Mac about his past and Mac accepted it without question.

"Lanora what are you doing here?" Adam asked standing up Mac stood with him.

"My prince I have come baring bad news?" Lanora stated as she knelt down.

Adam stayed silent for a moment then groaned he had a feeling on what she was going to say "ugh don't tell me, the cracker escaped didn't he?" Lanora looked up at him in confusion.

"Um..I don't know what you mean, but..."

"Lanora its a figure of speech, he escaped didn't he?" Adam said then asked Lanora new instantly what he was asking and nodded.

"Yes I am afraid he has" Lanora confirmed.

"I new it...I new this was going to happen! How in the fuck did he escape in the first place? Lanora you are suppose to guard the temple..what...happened" Adam grounded out he folded his arms waiting.

"Adam, babe don't be mad at her she probably didn't do it on purpose" Mac said gently laying a hand on his shoulder Adam looked at him then to her he could see the frightened look on her face then sighed.

"Your right Mac! Lanora I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you, but I need to know what happened" Adam said in a much calmer voice this time.

"It is alright I understand and I don't blame you for being angry, and I was only doing my job when two idiotic archeologists stumbled onto the temple I stepped into stop them when I was hit from behind by the husband and knocked unconscious, when I came to they were already int the temple and he had the staff in his hand, there was nothing I could do" Lanora explained Adam looked at her then sighed he nodded unfolding his arms.

"Alright I believe you Lanora. I suppose Derek told you go warn us right?" Adam said then asked she nodded.

"I went to your sister first, then I came here and now I am going to warn Greg when I am done here" Lanora said Adam nodded

"You do that and tell Derek we'll be waiting if we are needed" Adam told her she nodded got up, turned around and in a flash she was gone. Adam turned to Mac "Mac this is not good, this is not good all"

"I know I know, but what else can you do, but wait?" Mac said.

"Yeah I know, but that's the thing we'll never know _when _he'll attack. That's the thing about Laront he'll attack when you least expect it" Adam said.

"What are you going to do then?" Lindsey spoke up after getting over her shock.

"Go after him! That's the only thing we can do, but until Derek gives the ok we don't do anything right now" Adam said.

"Why do you have to wait for him?" Danny asked.

"Because he's the eldest of us all and so he makes the final decision" Adam said.

"Ok that make since, but what I still don't understand is how are you a prince?" Hawkes said then asked.

Adam looked at him then to Mac who nodded encouragement so he looked back at him taking a deep breath he started to explain. He started from top to bottom and when he was finished they all stared at him for quite a while. Jo shook her head to clear it she was impressed and in shock at what Adam had just told them so with a smile she walked over to her dear friend and drew him into a hug, she let go and stepped back her face still had that smile.

"Adam why didn't you just tell us?" Jo asked.

"I don't know! Honestly I don't know I guess I never thought about it" Adam said honestly she just chuckled and nodded.

"It's ok. It's actually kinda cool to be friends with a prince" Jo stated they all laughed suddenly Adam's necklace began to glow and looked down then up his face was placed with absolute horror.

"Adam what is it? What's wrong?" Danny asked.

"Oh no...Greg"

tbc.


	5. Laront's First Attack

**Laront's first attack**

The Vegas sun was shining bright high in the sky making it the 3rd time the hot weather soared. The temperature outside was close to 130 degree's outside. Luckily the CSI team were inside the building for it had air conditioning. Today was a slow day for the team and each one was bored out to death with nothing to do, their paperwork was caught up and no one died today so as I said they were bored until Sara had a suddenly brilliant idea she jumped up from the couch and ran out of the breakroom the others watched her take off and looked at each other in confusion.

"I wonder what her problem was?" Catherine asked they shrugged then went back to reading moments later the entire lab came walking in as well as Brass and Ecklie.

"Hey guys I was thinking since no one is dead and all our paperwork was caught up and seeing how none of us has anything better to do why don't we all tell stories about ourselves and each other?" Sara suggested with a smile they all looked at each other then back to her Catherine nodded as she sat up.

"Actually Sara that is a wonderful Idea, why not? What else have we got to do?" Catherine said.

"Ok why not" Grissom stated they all nodded Ecklie believe it or not nodded too.

"Yeah I will agree on this hell anything is better then nothing" Ecklie said everyone laughed and nodded. So they gathered around and sat down.

"Hey I know exactly who could start this little story telling" Warrick said.

"Who?" Bobbie asked.

"Greg!" Warrick responded.

"What? Why me? Why not you?" Greg asked.

"Because truth be told we all want to hear how Nicky over there proposed to you and where it happened" Catherine said.

"Yeah I was wondering that myself" Windy stated.

"You know what? So do we! We want to know how our son proposed to our son-in-law as well" came a voice at the door everyone turned and saw Nick's parents along with his siblings standing there.

"Mom, pop what are ya guys doin' here?" Nick asked as he got up and hugged his parents.

"Well we wanted to come and see you, but you weren't home so we came by to get your keys, but found you all here so I wanna hear this story" Jillian stated with a smile then she turned and hugged Greg "Hello Greg dear"

"Hi momma" Greg greeted back.

"Ok ok come on and sit down guys" Nick said with a smile they did just that and Nick gave his mother his chair. They sat around and waited and so with a sigh Greg got up and stood in the middle in front of everyone.

"Alright! Ok here goes nothing. It all began..."

"It all began? Really Greg couldn't you come up with somethin' better?" Nick teased with a smile.

"Nicholas would you like to tell this story?" Jillian asked Nick shook his head "Then let our son-in-law talk"

"Yes momma" Nick stated.

"Thank you momma" Greg said then stuck his tongue out at Nick.

"Oh gah I married a 5 year old" Nick stated his smile never leaving.

"Hey!" Greg shrieked placing his hands on his hip "I'll have you know I am mature thank you" Greg said, but he had a smile

"I know I was kiddin' honey! You know I love you" Nick said with a sweet smile, Greg couldn't respond to that he ducked his head and smiled wide he tried to hide the blush that was forming. Then he looked up at Nick.

"I love you too" Greg said sheepishly.

"Awwww he's blushing! How adorable" Mandy squealed.

"Alright alright leave the poor man alone and let him tell this story" Brass said with a chuckle they nodded and Greg smiled gratefully at him. Greg was about to speak when his face demeanor suddenly went from happy and confident to one of complete terror as he started to back up slowly until he was back to back with the closed breakroom door.

"No..it-it can't be"

"Greg? What is it? What's wrong?" Sara asked.

"Y-your free? How?" Greg said shocked they were confused and wondered who he was talking to until the said person made himself known shocking them for then had no idea anyone else was in the room with them.

Greg just stared at him his eyes wide and his mouth hung opened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, it had to be some sort of a dream it just had to be because there was no way Laront was standing in front of him supporting a smirk none the less. It happened so fast Laront grabbed Greg by the throat and lifted the young man up into the air. His necklace began to glow as he struggled to get free as Laront laughed.

"Struggle all you like little prince, but you are mine and soon will your powers" Laront said with a smile dragging Greg close to him.

Laront had his dagger in hand and was just about to stab Greg with it when he managed to blast him back making Laront drop him to his knees as he fell forward onto his hands, he began coughing trying to get his breath back when he was finally able to breath he climbed to his feet. He shook his head and looked straight at Laront lying there as he began to get up.

"I don't know how you got free, but your going back to where you came from Laront" Greg growled out.

"Oh I don't think so! After your mother imprisoned me for half a century I will finally have my revenge and I will start it off with you" Laront stated just then Lanora came standing beside Greg he looked over at her and nodded she nodded back then turned to face the war lord.

"Well if it isn't the guardian herself" he taunted.

"I'm sorry I'm late my prince, but I'm glad I got here just in time" Lanora stated Greg nodded he grabbed his necklace closed his eyes and a bright light flashed once it was gone Greg stood in his fire red suit complete with black gloves and his helmet, his swords in his hands.

"Do you think that the two of you can honestly defeat me?" Laront asked in amusement.

"How about the three of us?" Nick asked standing beside his husband sword in hand. "I'm about to put your lessons to use honey" Greg smiled and nodded then turned back to Laront "yeah my husband told me everythin' and I do mean everythin' so I know who you are" Nick growled out "And I don't like it when someone lay's a hand on my love"

"Three against one Laront! I suggest you back down now because you and I both know you cannot take on three at a time" Lanora said.

"How about 6 against one" the voice said Greg looked over just as Kiera, Adam and Derek appeared.

"Hey how in the world did you get here so fast?" Greg asked.

"Teleportation remember? We can teleport anywhere" Derek said Greg just smiled and nodded.

"Right totally forgot, but how did you know I was in trouble?" he said then asked.

"Our necklace's began glowing red indicating that you were in trouble so we got here as fast as we could" Adam stated

Greg nodded then turned back to Laront "You cannot take on all of us Laront so you might as well give it up" Greg said. Laront looked at all of them he new he was out numbered and that Greg was right there was no way he could take on all of them and live so he put his weapon away.

"You win..for now" Laront stated and within a flash he was gone. They all stood down looking at each other they new what had to be done. They had to put Laront back to where he belongs they just hoped they would live long enough to do so.

Tbc.


End file.
